


年下啪啪要用您

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	年下啪啪要用您

鸣人蹲坐在一个28寸的行李箱前，将床上的衣物一件件卷好放进箱子内。

佐助洗完澡进房间看到鸣人正在替自己整理行李，“我自己来吧。”探头看了箱子一眼，平日里不善家务的父亲，今天将衣物卷的特别的整齐，可能因为职业原因，衣物根据色泽由浅及深的排放着。

“让我为你整理一次行李吧，后天你就去上大学了。” 

佐助见鸣人都这么说了，也不再抢着整理，拿起平板坐在书桌旁看电影。

这部电影的剧情冗长又拖沓，佐助没法集中精力看下去，他的眼神不自觉的望向鸣人。

鸣人卷起每一件衣服的样子都很认真，他低头仔细的用手指将褶皱抹平，让边与边之间贴合。这是为即将上大学的儿子整理行李，所以要格外的用心。

纤细的手指抹平了衣服的褶皱，却抹不平佐助心中的波澜起伏。

“佐助，去把你另一个箱子拿来，我给你整理数码产品和零散的物件。”

“不用了，那个明天再整理也不迟。”

鸣人将箱子扣好，打算起身，佐助倒是快人一步抓住鸣人的手，将他拉了起来。

“谢谢。”鸣人打算松开手，可佐助仍拉着他，这让他有点尴尬。对峙了两秒，“松手。”

鸣人发觉自从佐助高二过后，总是给自己泡脚便抓着脚不放，或者像现在这样，偶尔搭把手就不放手了。佐助刻意和自己增加肢体上的接触，莫非自己这个一向早熟稳重的儿子出现返童现象了？要亲亲要抱抱不成？

“父亲，您...”

“啊，你干嘛突然用敬语？”鸣人被这声＂您＂吓了一跳，打断了正在说话的佐助。

“因为有事想要请求。”

“什么事？”

“父亲，我想...我想操您。”

“....？？？？”

“我说，我想操您。”

鸣人抬起另一只手朝佐助头上就是一记暴栗，就和普通父亲因孩子不得体的话语而蒙羞一样，厉声质问道“谁教你的？你平时都在干些什么？”

“你教我的。”佐助抓住鸣人打自己暴栗的另一只手。然后欺身而上，把鸣人压迫在自己的阴影之中。

“什么我教你的？”佐助在不经意间已经长得比鸣人高大了，鸣人没法来硬的，只能等待佐助自己放手。

“你允许我给你洗脚按脚，允许我触摸你身体隐私的部位，你难道不是在暗示我什么？你难道不是在教我要进一步的触碰你吗？”

鸣人心底淌过一丝心虚的惊愕，但只是一瞬间又底气十足的骂道，“没大没小的，你疯了吧？这种死基佬的主意敢打到你爸我身上？儿子给爸洗脚天经地义！什么隐私不隐私的，我去洗脚店还让别人摸我脚呢！”

“你会给别人摸你的脚？你以为我不知道？每次我触碰到你的脚，你便情不自禁的微微颤抖，你在兴奋什么？期待什么？”佐助笑了笑，把鸣人放倒在床上，用自己的重量压住他，“现在也是，其实你的内心一个声音在喊着‘儿子，快操我吧。’”

鸣人尽量屏住气息，不让自己的情绪太过激动，他偶尔的偶尔会闪过某种邪恶的念头，但他从来没有真的去思考过，“没有。”他不知道自己是不是口不应心。

佐助嗅了嗅鸣人脖颈间的味道，不是那种清恬可人的味道也不是成熟男人的淡淡烟草的味道，就是他熟悉的鸣人自己的味道。嗅够了，抬起头望着鸣人的眼睛问道，“你做春梦梦到过我吗？”

这回鸣人是真的口不应心了，“没有。”

“没有？那我告诉你，我有。”佐助想吻鸣人，但内心还有一丝对于鸣人是自己父亲而产生的畏惧心理，只是在他脸颊上亲了一下，“我想把梦里的事情化为真实。”见鸣人没有露出厌恶的神情，佐助抛弃了内心最后一丝顾虑，用牙齿叼住鸣人的一片唇瓣，然后附上双唇。

鸣人被动的承受佐助的湿吻，他眯着眼睛观察佐助，佐助闭着眼睛一脸满足和享受，即使在佐助年幼时拿到心爱的玩具也没有过这样的神情，鸣人竟然觉得有一丝欣慰，自己终于让儿子得到了他想要的东西。多么可怕的想法但又只能这样才能安慰他灵魂深处对于背德的不安和惧怕。

“父亲，和您接吻真是很美妙的事情，比我想象中的更快乐，比我梦境里的更真实。”

“干嘛又用敬语？”

“因为这是期待已久的事。”

鸣人知道事情已经到了无法挽回的地步了，捧住佐助的脸颊，凑上双唇。

佐助感受到了鸣人的主动，他收到了鸣人表达出愿意和他做爱的讯息，竟兴奋得有些不知所措，他该先脱鸣人的上衣，还是先脱鸣人的裤子呢？

「先脱裤子吧。」佐助这样想，他把鸣人的裤头解开，直接拉下至膝盖处。

这时鸣人停止了亲吻，他制止了佐助正要摸向自己胯间的手，继而双手解开佐助睡衣的扣子，露出对方精壮的胸膛。

佐助14岁以后他便没再见过佐助的裸体了，他想看一看这胸膛是否和自己梦里见到的胸膛一样健壮，手掌贴在富有弹性肌理的胸肌上，“你身材练的不错。”

“为了您，我什么都要做到最好。”

佐助握住自己胸口的手放至唇边亲吻了一下，再拉向自己胯间，“父亲，摸摸我。”

鸣人富有技巧的替佐助手淫，掌心里阴茎颇有些沉甸甸的份量，“这里发育的也挺大。”

“为了您，它必须要大。”

鸣人被自己儿子独特的情话逗笑了，“这你也能控制？”

“为了您，什么都可以，呼，快点！我的宝贝父亲。”

佐助入迷的看着鸣人替自己手淫的手，这双手今天不再属于那些没有生命的画笔，今天是属于他的。

鸣人正专注于手上的动作，屁股突然被一只手狠狠地蹂躏，那手像揉面团似的揉着自己的臀肉，指尖偶尔会触碰到菊穴，让自己浑身一颤。

“轻...轻点，没你这样揉的。”

佐助停止了手上的动作，“你被别人揉过？”

“没，就被你。”

佐助知道鸣人不会骗自己的，满足的笑了笑，“搂住我。”

鸣人乖乖搂住佐助，佐助脱开两只手一齐抓住鸣人的臀瓣，他贴在鸣人身上一前一后模拟起性交的动作，他的阴茎摩擦着鸣人的阴茎。

待鸣人的阴茎完全勃起后，佐助放开了被凌虐的通红的臀瓣，手指摸向穴口向里探入。

“父亲，是我把您揉湿了吗？这儿怎么有些出水？”

“闭...闭嘴。”

“您身体里好热。”

“我让你闭嘴啊！”鸣人拉过被子蒙在脸上，他已经没有老脸面对自己的儿子了。

再探入两根手指，“您这儿可真紧。”

鸣人抬腿往佐助身上轻轻“踹”了一脚，以示不满。

这一脚正好“踹”在最佐助的要害处。

“父亲，这里可不能乱碰。”握住鸣人的脚，顺势将双腿分开，“我现在就要来操您了。”

“要操快操啊，您您您的烦死了！！！”平时冷淡沉默的儿子今天怎么话真么多呢？

“您别急，这就来了。”佐助对准穴口，将阴茎狠准的刺了进去，「凿开肉体的感觉原来是这样的。」佐助回味似的，又将阴茎拔出，这回慢慢的插了进去。

佐助扯掉鸣人蒙在脸上的被子，只见对方眼角溢出了点点的水渍，“弄疼您了？”

“不要再您您您的了！”

“好好好，是不是弄疼你了？”

“还好，可以忍受。”鸣人拉了拉佐助的胳膊示意对方继续。

佐助在性事上算得上是天赋异禀，只抽插了几下便通晓了这其中的要领，比如怎么插鸣人会露出餍足的表情，龟头戳到哪个点鸣人会发出销魂的呻吟。

鸣人深深沉湎于性（咯咯）爱断魂蚀骨的滋味之中，他迷蒙着双眼，早已忘了佐助是自己的儿子。他只想再快一些，再多一些，让他到达天堂，不，不要那么快的到达天堂，他要再多享受一会攀上天堂之前那种寻寻觅觅的快感。

最终还是抵达了天堂，鸣人在一片白光中射出了愉快的种子。同时他感到佐助年轻的，富有生命力的精（咯咯）液一股股的喷涌在自己体内。

“你看到天堂了吗？”鸣人呢喃道。

“看到了...”佐助趴在鸣人身上喘息着，为了抵达高（咯咯）潮而快速的活塞运动使他有些头昏目眩。

他与鸣人紧紧十指相扣，这一刻开始，他对鸣人不再是单纯的父子之情，他好像有了一些说不清道不明的责任。

“我走了，要觉得寂寞，可以视频。寒暑假我会回来的。好好照顾自己，做饭不好吃就出去买，工资你自己留着用，生活费我会自己打工赚的，明白吗？”

鸣人皱起眉头，戳了戳佐助的胸肌，“不许打工，在外安心读书。”

佐助看到鸣人戳自己胸肌的样子，心都要化了，怎么那么可爱，收紧搂住鸣人的双臂。

“大学毕业后，我养你啊。”

“拉倒吧。”

“我会好好努力的，我现在已经不是你儿子了。”见鸣人露出疑惑的神色，凑到对方耳边轻声道，“我现在是你老公。”

“没大没小的，你...你永远是我的儿子！爸...爸爸永远爱你。”儿子突然变老公，鸣人一时无法接受这个让人害臊的称呼，但今晚鸣人把自压抑着的感情一条一条从灵魂深处抽离出来，把它们曝光在自己与佐助面前，他得到了解放，再也不需要对这份感情抱有怀疑，再也不需要自我厌恶。或许佐助也经历过这样的感觉吧？

“宝贝父亲，我也永远爱你。”

佐助在心中长叹一声，「终于在正式进入大学之前把正事办了！」


End file.
